Wilde West 1
9:45:57 PM Khiro: Wilde was founded maybe 50 years ago. The only remaining original settler is currently the mayor, a half-demon named Castor. 9:53:48 PM Josie: Josie probably was not happy about being ordered this town, although she certainly would not have complained. 9:54:13 PM Khiro: You know who she's after? 9:54:52 PM Josie: Josie does not, no! 10:00:00 PM Khiro: Hmmm. Well, she doesn't know much about Wilde except that it's known as 'freakville'. The population is mostly human, but there are a few nonhumans as well. 10:01:01 PM Josie: Josie doesn't like them practically on principle. 10:05:43 PM Khiro: Apparently non humans go there to escape prosecution and find work. 10:06:16 PM Khiro: The more obviously non-human non-humans, especially. 10:07:10 PM Josie: ((persecution!)) 10:07:38 PM Josie: Josie is more of the persecuting type, although to be fair, she's never going to do more than watch more carefully for crimes until they actually *commit* one. 10:10:19 PM Khiro: ((Right, sorry. Persecution.)) 10:14:42 PM Khiro: The town's sheriff is an older gentleman named Statler. He might have some info on your quarry, a half-demon named Fennick who's guilty of, among other things, murder, robbery, murder, and murder. 10:15:27 PM Josie: Josie hates this guy and has a whole dossier on him memorized. She had time to do it on the train out here. 10:17:48 PM Khiro: He's mostly a murderer. His left eye is amber in color and has a slit pupil, like a serpent. He usually wears an eyepatch. 10:21:57 PM Josie: Josie departs the train, carrying her suitcase. She's a short woman with an average build wearing dark pants and a loose white shirt, underneath a dark vest and matching coat. It's dark brown, but in dim light it looks almost black. Her hat matches, too. She has gray eyes, tannish skin, black hair with streaks of grey in it and a beaky nose that's a little too big for her face. She's also perpetually wearing a slight frown. 10:22:32 PM Josie: Josie heads for the sheriff's office first. It's best to liaise with the local law enforcement and also, they usually know where it's best and worst to stay in town. 10:26:21 PM Khiro: Actually, the sheriff is waiting for you, a 6'5" brick of a man, probably in his late fourties, though his weathered skin makes him look ten years older. His eyes are still sharp and clear, though. 10:27:21 PM Josie: ((At the train station?)) 10:29:31 PM Khiro: Yep. 10:30:26 PM Josie: Josie recognizes the badge. "Mr. Statler?" 10:32:34 PM Khiro: He nods. ((Change your nick?)) 10:32:41 PM Josie: ((I did. It's Kate.)) 10:33:32 PM Khiro: ((... huh, says 'Josie' for me, still. What's her last name?)) 10:34:36 PM Josie: ((Candlemas.)) 10:34:41 PM Josie: Josie holds her hand out. 10:34:46 PM Josie: Kate Candlemas. 10:34:59 PM | Edited 10:35:14 PM Josie: U.S. Marshal. 10:35:40 PM Khiro: He nods, taking her hand awkwardly. "Marshal. Well, c'mon, let's get you settled." 10:36:17 PM Josie: Josie shakes his hand. 10:36:51 PM Josie: I don't usually get an honor guard, Mr. Statler. Something wrong? 10:39:54 PM Khiro: Statler: No ma'am. Seemed like the thing to do. 10:42:43 PM Josie: ... most local law enforcement doesn't like me comin' in. They view it as an invasion of their territory--territory they are tasked with keeping safe. I got no intention of steppin' on your toes, Mr. Statler. I'll find my man, arrest him and leave. 10:43:09 PM Josie: You call on me to help, I'll help; otherwise I'll stay out of your hair. 10:44:31 PM | Edited 10:44:40 PM Khiro: Statler: Well shoot, I had a pretty speech all set up. But you covered it. We like things pretty quiet here. My folks is good folks, here. Only reason I fill up my cells is when the bars get a new shipment in. 10:46:09 PM Josie: No balefire mishaps and the like? I'm aware of what this town's known for, no offense. Hard to believe it'd stay that quiet. 10:47:41 PM Khiro: Statler: We had problems, make no mistake. Last couple years, though, been good, quiet, and prosperous. 10:48:42 PM Khiro: As you walk with Statler, he tips his hat to a few passersbye, including a gentleman with antlers. 10:49:06 PM Josie: Josie doesn't stare at him; she's not rude. 10:49:41 PM Khiro: Statler: I don't know what it is. But I aim to continue the trend. 10:51:47 PM Josie: Not lookin' to make any trouble. I'm just here for Fennick. Usually wears an eyepatch; he has a funny left eye. 10:52:48 PM Khiro: Statler: Yeah, I seen the notice. Haven't seen the man himself, though. 10:53:37 PM Josie: Shame, I was hoping you'd've seen him. 10:56:00 PM Josie: It's getting to be a big town, though. Makes sense. 10:59:14 PM Josie: Where d'you recommend I stay? 11:02:42 PM Khiro: ((brb.)) 11:13:04 PM Khiro: Statler: The Imperial over on Main Street is probably the best inn we got. Tell Miss Merril I sent ya. 11:14:15 PM Josie: Not too expensive, I hope? 11:15:37 PM Khiro: Statler: Nah. She's pretty reasonable. 11:15:57 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:16:12 PM Josie: There a brothel in town? Gambling-houses? 11:19:27 PM Khiro: Statler nods. "Lamplight's got whores and gambling. They're down on east street. They got some men to service you, if that's what you're lookin' for." 11:19:46 PM Josie: Nope, just lookin' for Fennick. Or planning on it. 11:20:57 PM Khiro: Statler: We'll, you'll be wantin' to talk to Kiska then. Lamplight's hers. She might know if such a man came through. 11:21:40 PM Khiro: At this point, you've counted at least five non-humans walking past you. 11:21:52 PM Josie: Who does illusion in town, or are there too many to have a list? 11:22:51 PM Khiro: Statler thinks. "Not really somethin' we've had a problem with. Don't know of anyone who specializes in it. You thinkin' he might have picked up a new face or two?" 11:23:06 PM Josie: Could be; mostly he's got to worry about that eye. 11:25:19 PM Josie: Can't cover up a thing like that too easily, without the covering-up being even more noticeable. 11:31:55 PM Josie: Eyepatches. Bandages. 11:34:05 PM Khiro: Statler: Well, rumor has it that Walter Rivers is a powerful wizard. He's got an estate just outside of town, but I don't see him interacting with a criminal. He's already rich. 11:34:41 PM Josie: What's his background? 11:35:45 PM Khiro: Statler: Don't rightly know. He made his money in a silver mine. 11:36:32 PM Josie: Not fae, then. 11:37:11 PM Josie: Got a hospital or a doctor in town, or a few of 'em? 11:37:48 PM Khiro: Statler: Yeah, Ol' Preston is the sawbones. 11:39:01 PM Josie: Preston. He the only one? 11:40:29 PM Khiro: Statler: He's got a couple of assistants. But that's about it. 11:41:06 PM Josie: Josie nods. "'nother avenue I'll be checking out. And this... Rivers." 11:43:02 PM Josie: Think I'll get a room, put the suitcase away first. You got any advice? People or places to avoid, folks that look trustworthy but ain't, ideas about finding Fennick? 11:46:12 PM Khiro: Statler's thoughtful. "Mick, down on east street, always has an ear to the ground." 11:47:19 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:48:34 PM Josie: Thanks. ... thanks for bein' helpful, too. You let me know if you need help; can't promise anything, as I won't be here long, but I like to help folks out if they need it. 11:49:32 PM Khiro: Statler tips his hat to you. "Ma'am. Just head straight down the street and you can't miss the Imperial." 11:50:18 PM Josie: Will do. Thanks. 11:50:34 PM Josie: Josie tips her own hat back, and heads to the Imperial, with her suitcase. 11:51:39 PM Khiro: She finds it pretty easily. You enter through a classy lounge/bar. 11:52:17 PM Josie: Josie looks for an employee. 11:55:51 PM Khiro: There's a couple of waitresses and an attractive young woman behind the bar with red hair and blue skin. 11:56:30 PM Josie: Josie goes with whichever one looks least busy. 11:58:25 PM Khiro: There's only a few patrons this time of day. The girl at the bar is just wiping down the bar with a cloth at the moment. 12:00:05 AM Josie: Josie goes with her, then, somewhat reluctantly. 12:00:13 AM Josie: Hey. Got any rooms free here? 12:02:49 AM Khiro: She smiles. "Of course. It's our slow season. All kinda rooms open. What are you lookin' for?" 12:03:38 AM Josie: Cheapest individual one you got that doesn't have fleas. Prefer one with a table or a desk. 12:06:02 AM Khiro: Barkeep: All my rooms are clean. 12:06:22 AM Khiro: She turns and grabs you a key. 12:06:41 AM Josie: Locks, too. Better than I'm used to. 12:06:55 AM Josie: Josie smiles, slightly. Infinitesimally. 12:13:41 AM Khiro: She smiles back, a bit broader. "Can I get you anything else? Hungry? Thirsty?" 12:14:03 AM Josie: Bit hungry and I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee. 12:14:47 AM Khiro: Girl: Comin' up! 12:15:12 AM Josie: Thanks. 12:16:18 AM Josie: Whatever there is to eat's fine. 12:17:05 AM Khiro: Girl: Nothin exciting, just some stew. 12:17:15 AM Josie: Sounds a treat. 12:17:22 AM Josie: Josie checks for a piano. 12:17:52 AM Khiro: She bustles into the back. There is a piano, though it's currently unplayed. 12:20:16 AM Josie: Josie files that away: May have to move quickly through the main room. 12:23:00 AM Josie: Josie looks around at possible other patrons and at the staff. 12:25:37 AM Khiro: There's only three other people in here right now, two at one table and the other by himself. 12:29:15 AM Josie: Josie looks at them, then! Trying to determine background and temperament. 12:29:59 AM Khiro: All three seem pretty well-to-do. The couple seem to be a married couple and the single one is reading a newspaper while he eats. 12:31:19 AM Josie: Josie checks for signs of nonhuman ancestry! 12:32:16 AM Khiro: THey all seem human. 12:35:35 AM Josie: Hm. 12:35:44 AM Josie: Josie heads up and deposits her suitcase. She doesn't unpack anything. 12:36:15 AM Khiro: It's a pretty nice room, very clean. Very compact, with a small desk. 12:37:22 AM Josie: Josie then heads back downstairs and sees if the food and coffee are ready yet!